1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to connector devices for mechanically interconnecting structural members and assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors of widely varying type are commonly employed to interconnect structural members and assemblies. Connector devices which are in common use include screw-type connectors such as those used to connect computer output ports to cabling for interconnection of the computer (central processing unit) to computer peripherals such as printers, monitors, additional keyboards, CD-ROM drives, etc. However, these types of connectors are not without inherent deficiencies. For example, in many circumstances, computers and similar equipment may be positioned in desks or work stations where the connector ports and mating structures are in difficult-to-reach locations. As a result, when cables must be connected or disconnected for installation, maintenance, relocation, or modification (reconfiguring) of the apparatus, connection/disconnection of the cables often becomes a tedious task. Furthermore, personnel working with such cables and screw-type connectors may inadvertently "strip out" the threading of the small screws of such connectors and/or uncouple the screws from the connector. A universal problem also exists with the small screws used to connect special function circuit boards to the frame in personal computers, in that the screws are often dropped onto the underlying circuit board(s) and can result in damage to delicate circuits. Other applications also exist in which these deficiencies in screw-type connectors are not infrequently experienced.
In addition, circumstances may exist where the apparatus incorporating the screw-type connector is moved or reconfigured with regularity, necessitating successive attachment and disengagement of the screw-type connector. This results in a high level of wear and tear on the connecting screws of the connector and the associated tapped threading with which the connector screws are mated, in addition to susceptibility to stripped threading on the screws or in the recipient tapped structure.
In other circumstances, such as those involving "safety equipment" requiring quick and ready access in cases of emergency, it would be of great benefit to quickly remove covering panels which typically are secured by screws or similar mechanical fasteners, in order to gain access to equipment elements or components which are covered by such secured panels.
Accordingly, it would be a substantial advance in the art to provide a connector device of an improved character which is readily engageable and disengageable with respect to structural elements or members to be interconnected thereby, which is simple in construction, readily and easily employed, and which may be mass-produced at low cost.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a connector device of such type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector having an extended service life.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved threadless connector.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector that may be quickly engaged with a recipient structure, and quickly removed therefrom when desired.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector that is simple to manufacture and assemble.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved connector of unitary construction.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more fully apparent from the ensuing disclosure and appended claims.